Darkiplier
"Darkiplier" is a name that fans use to describe Markiplier when he is not behaving normally, instead opting for a more creepy personality and actively trying to scare his fan base. There have only been a few instances of such behavior, but each instance has ranged from very subtle and effective to very obvious and amusing. As of late, the fan base has come to acknowledge Darkiplier as a separate being, rather than one of Mark's many alter egos. Darkiplier makes most appearances in fan fictions or fan games. In these circumstances, he is depicted as being Mark's bad to the bone evil twin brother. Characteristics & Traits "Darkiplier" is often depicted with a light beaming from below him, creepily smiling towards the screen with his head down and his eyes up, to emphasize the fear factor of his appearance. "Darkiplier" started as a much darker version of Markiplier, who often behaved in a scary fashion in order to garner reactions from the audience, especially made effective in videos that are already horrific in nature. As time passed, the fan base considered "Darkiplier" to be a separate being from Mark, making varied appearances in several of Mark's videos, and occasionally interrupting a recording with a foreboding message to the audience. On multiple occasions, "Darkiplier" notes that there is something behind the viewer, and that they would face dire consequences, should they turn around. Often times, Mark (as "Darkiplier") acknowledges that he is acting strange or creepy - for example, in "Pizza Delivery v2.0", Mark looks to the webcam, making a "scary" face, then continues to turn back to the screen and states that he should be looking at the screen, yet continues to look at the webcam and back. Darkiplier appearances are also sometimes accompanied by the phrase "I don't quite feel like myself..." taken from the Raspy Hill video. Appearances Darkiplier has appeared in several videos, sometimes alongside Mark himself: Cyndago Collaborations *Danger In Fiction (feat. Markiplier) *Danger In Fiction | Chapter II Fan-Made Videos *Darkiplier & Creepy Moments of Markiplier *Darkiplier II & Creepy Moments of Markiplier *Darkiplier III & Creepy Moments of Markiplier *Darkiplier IV & Creepy Moments of Markiplier *Come Little Children - Darkiplier *The Thing in the Woods - Darkiplier Notable examples dark1.png dark2.png dark3.png tumblr_nic71tfKWa1u5w8kjo1_400.gif|Mark transforms into Darkiplier as he is about kill Ken from "Best friends forever" Darkiplier Twitter.png|One of Mark's twitter profile pictures as Darkiplier Trivia *In Error #53, Mark continuously tries to play off the scary aspects of the game as "glitches" while admitting that the game is supposed to be scary, hinting at "Darkiplier's" influence. *In the episode "Mr. Kitty Saves the World", there is a purple face that interrupts the video and says, "Thank you", implying "Darkiplier". Afterward, the video 'resets' and Mark pops up suddenly saying "Help me!", before disappearing. *He briefly appears in Mark's second episode of The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth, along with the text "It's me". * In Raspy Hill, near the end of the video, he is shown twitching and his disembodied voice welcomes the fan base to the game. He is also suddenly shown with the face of a Jack-O-Lantern. * There has also been noticeable instances where "Darkiplier" has shown up in Mark's normal Lets Plays as brief flashes (which can be seen in the fan made "Darkiplier" compilations). * In "The Way Too Serious Dance" is shown that Mark can "summon" him at will by dangerous dance. If not done accurately, the summoning will hurt user. * Darkiplier also appears as a character in the fanmade game Markiplier... My Name Is... Mark... * In the fanmade game, With the Addition of Markiplier: Dance With Caution, Darkiplier appears as a female version of Markiplier. * In "Markiplier RETURNS!!" Mark thinks that Darkiplier looks like emo vampire. * Markiplier created a post on his blog acknowledging the "existence" of "Darkiplier": :: RE: Darkiplier :: For the people picking Darkiplier as their favorite character of mine… I don’t know who Darkiplier is. He is not a “character” I play. I don’t even know when you all started calling him by that name. :: You made him real. :: And now he knows who you are. :: Why did you do this... :: Category:Characters Category:Lore Category:Alter Ego Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists